User talk:Kabeyla
I wasn't scared, I wasn't terrified. I was young and alone, an imaginary friend was the only way I could have one. So I made No Name. He was good all around, he protected me. He kept me safe and loved me. But, the only thing about him was his looks, it was just the way he looked that no matter how horrible it was, I was comforted by it. I know it might be weird for a young girl to befriend something so horrible but felt. He came around more often in elementary school, he was very tall and bony. His skin seemed to be too tight, you can see the outline of every bone he has, he was always hunched over. You can see his spine peek through his back, like tiny mountains really. His arms were long, nearly to the floor...but his fingers. Well, they weren't really fingers at all. They were sharp, like knifes...they were just long claws. His stomach was slashed, continuously bleeding. So it seemed. Even on his neck, he never spoke, if he tried to it just sounded like he was choking on his own blood. Bloody foam and bubbles would form from his mouth as he tried to gasp for air. But he NEVER spoke, he just watched...silently. One thing that would draw me closer in were his eyes. His eyes looked as if they were hollowed out, or carved out. They were just empty, another thing that got me was his skin. It was very, very, very pale. Every time I'd go to touch him, I'd snatch my hand back, he was so cold...frozen even. What can I say though, he was my deadliest friend. My creation. It's funny what the child's mind can make. I remember when I would wake up in the middle of the night, I could feel his touch. It was so cold, like ice, it sent shivers down my spine. Just as his fingers, as sharp as they were, caressed my face. Every morning my mom would wonder why I woke up with small cuts on my cheek. Now, Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kabeyla page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 14:48, July 14, 2013 (UTC)